Ichi Gets Fucked for Andick
by shecat105
Summary: Ichi gets his ass wrecked by his bros


Ichimatsu huffed as the last necktie tied his ankle to the table. He rose his head to look down at himself: tied to a thick and sturdy table, ankles and wrists tied to the legs, knees spread apart by more neckties attached beneath the table. How many neckties did the six of them own? Even to Ichimatsu this seemed like too many. His brothers could have gotten rope instead of the damn table and lingerie. Ah, the lingerie. Yeah, he was wearing that too. A lacy black teddy wrapped his torso, accentuating his flabby pectorals as feminine breasts. A pair of garters attached the teddy to the fishnet leggings hugging his legs. Lastly, a thong restrained his half hard cock, tenting up over his skin by how skimpy it was. Although Ichimatsu couldn't say the resulting tug between his ass cheeks was unpleasant. Ichimatsu let his head fall back over the edge of the table again, noting how his head and his ass both did so. Perverts.

"How do they feel?" Choromatsu asked after finishing his tying.

Ichimatsu pulled on the ties. They were tight, just like he told him to do, but he could feel his left wrist a bit loose around his skin. "My left wrist needs retying." Choromatsu crawled over and retied the necktie. His ghostly touches to Ichimatsu's skin were electrifying, sending waves of arousal through the younger brothers body. When Choro's fingers pulled away, Ichimatsu tested the hold again and nodded.

Before Choromatsu could speak again, Osomatsu jumped forward from the couch and rubbed his hands together with anticipation, "Alright! Time for the fun!" He laughed aloud, mischief in his voice.

"Calm down, Osomatsu-niisan. We need to decide who's going first," Todomatsu stood from the floor, ready to take his own place.

"We don't need to take turns," Choromatsu clarified as he stood from his knees. "We're simulating a gangbang. We all just go at him."

Jyushimatsu popped into Ichimatsu's vision, clearly checking him out from where he knelt at his head. "How does it feel, Ichimatsu-niisan?"

Ichimatsu hummed in thought, "Like we're stalling. Who cares where anyone- Ah!" Ichimatsu glanced down to find Karamatsu smirking up at him from over his sunglasses. "Something wrong, buraza?"

No, nothing was truly wrong, but the surprise of his growing cock getting a tight squeeze shocked him. Leave it to Shittymatsu to go after the wet panties. Tch. Ichi growled at his older brother, looking angry, "Who invited you!? Get the hell out of here!"

Karamatsu chuckled in response.

"Aw, look at him, getting mad already," Osomatsu cooed from behind Jyushimatsu, rubbing the underside of his nose, "Onii-chan hasn't even done anything to him yet."

Ichimatsu glared up at the eldest, teeth bared, "Fuck me or fuck off!"

Osomatsu shrugged, "I can't say no to that."

"You do look really good in that lingerie, niisan," Todomatsu ran his hand over the material, feeling how it melded with the bound brothers body, "You can thank me for that. Dingbat and Painfulmatsu wanted themed outfits. They were cute, but they didn't fit your role." Osomatsu verbally objected the insult. Kara protectively guarded his place at Ichimatsu's ass, clearly wanting to take him first. Light touches from his fingertips sent shivers up Ichimatsu's spine and fueled his hardening cock.

Suddenly, a very naked Jyushimatsu leapt on top of him, sitting on his lower chest. He giggled and fondled the bound man's "breasts". "I like your boobies, niisan."

His words made Ichi blush hard and he looked away so he didn't focus on the sight of his brother groping his chest. His eyes met with Todomatsu's, now sitting beside his head.

"Kiss me."

Todo grinned and did so, taking Ichimatsu's lips with his and beginning a make out session.

Between his legs, Ichi could feel Karamatsu undressing himself, his own lips soon kissing from his knees down to his crotch, but never his dick. Fuck, why never his dick? Stupid idiot and his teasing. Ichimatsu was soon a panting mess between the three brothers, his cock completely hard and straining the thong, not meant for masculine use.

Elsewhere, Osomatsu and Choromatsu were doing something. Or watching? Ichi didn't know. It was hard to try to focus and hear them when he was being played with so much.

Above him, Jyushimatsu scooted up higher on his chest. Ichimatsu broke his kiss with the youngest to look up and see Jyushimatsu lowering his cock to fit in between Ichimatsu's sparse "boobies". Ichi watched as Jyushimatsu slowly drew his hard cock back and forth. Ichi relaxed his head for it to hang again, but Todomatsu caught it from behind him and guided it back up to watch himself get titty fucked.

"Look at him, niisan. Look at him enjoying your tits. Do you like that?"

Ichimatsu was about to say yes when Karamatsu licked him slowly through the thong from his balls to the tip of his cock. It was heavenly and he bucked his hips as much as possible with Jyushimatsu sitting on him.

Todomatsu continued to talk dirty to him, "You're such a nasty piece of garbage. It turns you on to be your brothers cumdump. That's how you phrased it, right? When you came to us and asked us to fuck you? You said you wanted to be used as our little cumdump. Well, we've been saving up all week for you. Doesn't that make you feel special?"

Ichimatsu could only stare at the cock in front of him, coming and retreating over and over. Todomatsu pushed Ichimatsu's head forward more and commanded, "Stick your tongue out." Ichimatsu obeyed, instantly rewarded with the ghosted feel of the tip of Jyushi's cock against his tongue. From that point, Ichimatsu aimed to lick the tip of that cock every time it came close enough. At his legs, he felt a finger pull the thong strap aside and then two push into his asshole, causing him to moan aloud. The fingers were wet and cold inside him, making him shiver as his insides were slightly cooled at the touch. The fingers worked back and forth until Ichimatsu was loose enough for the fingers to penetrate easily, then he scissored them, spreading Ichimatsu's opening wide. For a moment, the bound brother forgot to lick Jyushimatsu's leaking cock, moaning at the feeling of being stretched.

"Ah, Onii-chan totally should have gone first…"

"Will you shut up?"

Ichi looked to the side to see Choromatsu and Osomatsu entertaining themselves with each other. Osomatsu was smiling over at him as Choromatsu suckled on his neck. Oso winked at him at the same time Karamatsu pressed a fourth finger into his hole Ichimatsu pulled on his restraints, moaning in intense pleasure at all the stimulation around him. Jyushimatsu grabbed his head and repositioned him to his cock. Ichimatsu instantly started sucking on the tip, tongue swirling around it. Jyushimatsu moaned happily from above and Todomatsu's fingers threaded through his hair in praise. Below, Karamatsu removed his fingers. Ichi whimpered at the loss, but was filled once more as Karamatsu plunged his cock into his ass. Ichimatsu moaned heavily around Jyushimatsu's cock. The man removed his himself from Ichi's mouth, backed up a bit and started jacking his cock over Ichimatsu's (lack of a) bust. Karamatsu hadn't even started thrusting by the time Jyushimatsu was coming over Ichimatsu's chest. He sighed in content, smiling at the now soiled lingerie. Todomatsu stuck a finger forward to catch a runaway drop and noisily put it in his mouth. By the look on Jyushimatsu's face, the youngest was teasing him.

Karamatsu began his thrusts slowly, allowing Ichimatsu to feel every crevice the man's cock passed by. It was excruciatingly amazing. As Jyushimatsu climbed off Ichi, the bound man's head fell back once more. He watched as Todomatsu removed his pants, apparently having done so with his sweater previously. Ichi hummed in delight at the hard cock of his youngest brother before him. He opened his mouth eagerly to entice him.

"Hey! No fair! I'm not going las-" Choromatsu shut him up with a kiss and a grind of his hips. Apparently _onii-chan_ was slated to go last.

Karamatsu picked up his pace, making love to Ichi's asshole. He always started that way, giving it to him nice, and then later losing himself and going all out. It's what Ichimatsu let Kara stick around for. The anticipation and build up to the part he really enjoyed was always worth it.

Todomatsu moved his own cock to Ichimatsu's mouth, putting himself inside and pushing back to Ichi's throat. Ichimatsu was held in place for a moment, face pressed against Todomatsu's crotch, his balls covering his nose and filling his senses with the smell of him. Todo's cock twitched inside Ichi's throat before he pulled back. Ichimatsu coughed a couple times, but kept his mouth open, saliva falling from his brother cock and onto his face. Todomatsu pushed back in to create a steady rhythm, matching Karamatsu's thrusts from below. In this position, Ichimatsu truly felt like he was a spit roast. Both of his brothers fucking him in different holes thrusting together.

"You look so beautiful right now, Ichimatsu." Oh, Akatsuka-sensei, please don't let him talk. "I think Todomatsu would agree that seeing you between us like this is heavenly to the eyes."

Todomatsu seemed unaffected by the painful words (although if he were honest, Ichimatsu was far from dying in pain either), "I bet he likes getting fucked like this with Jyushimatsu-niisan's cum all over him."

"Oh, without a doubt, my dear, Todomatsu. You should feel how he clenches every time you talk dirty to him."

"He's drooling enough for me to get an idea."

Between the six of them, Karamatsu and Todomatsu were the best at dirty talk. The way they were talking about him as they fucked him together simply drove him wild.

"Shall we pick up the pace, buraza?"

"Think he can handle it?"

"Definitely. I want to see him cum before I do."

"Then go for it."

Karamatsu pulled on the thong, freeing Ichi's hard and heavily leaking dick. He hadn't realized how restrained his cock had really felt until it was free. Now he needed someone to stroke it. Someone to jack him to completion. But he wasn't getting that. Instead, his two brothers both increased their paces, fucking him with abandon. Ichi was starting to have a hard time breathing between Todomatsu's wild thrusts, but it increased his arousal and made him feel so much more helpless. As his throat began to burn. His ass was getting a rough pounding as well and he knew he wasn't coming out of this experience painless. Most of them had built the stamina to take a second round when they felt like it, Ichi was certain he wasn't getting off this table until his brothers were completely finished with him.

Suddenly, a sharp twist of his nipple sent Ichimatsu moaning louder than before in between thrusts and he came. He felt his own seed spread across his belly, hot and sticky. He heard Karamatsu chuckle deeply, heavy with arousal and broken by his violent thrusts. It wasn't long after that when both Todomatsu and Karamatsu came. Ichi couldn't say who came first. It seemed to be at the same time to him. He didn't care, though. He laid on the table, completely lax, panting heavily as his brothers pulled away from him.

A desperate scuffling sounded from the left and Ichi turned his head in time to see Jyushimatsu, still naked, tackle Osomatsu to the floor.

"This isn't fair! You're all so mean to your Onii-chan! And I'm the one sharing with you!"

"I think Ichimatsu is the one sharing with us. Don't be like that, Osomatsu-niisan, you'll get your chance soon enough. Just after I'm done with him." Choromatsu dropped his clothes on the ground and approached Ichimatsu with intent in his eyes.

"Traitors! All of you!"

Osomatsu was ignored in favor of… well anything else. Jyushimatsu was holding him down, Kara and Todo were recovering, and cuddling for some reason. Bonding over fucking their brother together. Great. Ichi was glad he could help.

And Choro… Choromatsu grabbed his hair and pulled his head up to see him. He was leaning over him, standing between his legs. His eyes were shadowed and he smiled darkly down at the bound brother.

"Are you ready for me, Ichimatsu?" Ichi gulped and nodded, despite still being exhausted from the other three. Choromatsu let go of his head and… didn't do anything? Ichimatsu forced his weary head up and found that Choromatsu wasn't there. He glanced around and found him in the closet, digging through shit. The hell was he doing over there? He could be letting Osomatsu fuck him right now! Just as he was about to say something, Choro turned around. He held a dildo in his hand.

Ichimatsu smiled. His brother was going to fuck him with a dildo? Whatever floats his boat. Choromatsu returned to his spot between Ichi's legs and set the dildo at Ichi's side on the table.

"Karamatsu-niisan, Totty, hold his head up. I want to see his face when I do this." Both brothers unlatched themselves from each other and crawled over to Ichimatsu's head and lifted him up. Ichimatsu could now see Choromatsu kneeled between his legs. He took the dildo in his hand, covered it with lubricant left over from Karamatsu's bottle, and unceremoniously shoved it into Ichi's ass.

Ichimatsu called out at the intrusion, forcing his muscles to relax. He wasn't expecting his brother to just shove it in. That was usually Osomatsu or Jyushimatsu, although Karamatsu was known to do so if he was turned on enough. Choro pushed it in all the way, only stopping when it reached the hilt. Ichimatsu was left with the dildo sitting in his ass for a bit, hearing the lewd noises of Choromatsu squeezing the lube bottle. Choro's attention returned to Ichi's ass. The bound man felt pressure at his entrance again, although it was much more gentle. Careful not to go too fast, Choromatsu slowly pressed a finger in beside the dildo, working on stretching Ichi's ass out further.

As Choro worked his fingers in, carefully watching Ichimatsu's reactions, Karamatsu and Todomatsu did their best to distract Ichimatsu at his head. Karamatsu kissed his face and lips while Todomatsu licked and sucked at his neck, leaving hickies behind. Ichimatsu felt his dick grow again under the attentions.

Just at that thought, a hand took his still limp dick by the base and positioned it up to attention. Ichimatsu's attention was on Choromatsu once again as the man looked up at him with a seductively indifferent expression. His fingers continued to stretch his ass, getting close to his possible limits, as Choro leaned forward to take the head of Ichi's cock into his mouth. Ichimatsu wasn't limp for very long as Choro slowly opened his ass even more and suckled on the head of his cock. Choromatsu watched intently as the bound brother moaned and keened for him. The man was at his mercy and Choromatsu delighted in it.

What seemed like all too soon to Ichimatsu, the third brother pulled off his cock and examined his ass. Ichi felt like he was gaping open. The dildo was barely held inside him by his deeper muscles and it felt like it could slip out at any moment. Choromatsu stood, fingers keeping Ichi spread apart, and he lined himself up to the open asshole.

It wasn't until now that Ichimatsu realized what his brother was trying to do and he squirmed as Choromatsu pressed inside him next to the dildo.

"Hold still, Ichimatsu. Everything is okay." The older man rubbed circles on his thigh with his thumb in comfort. Kara and Todo resumed their attentions to his face and neck as Ichimatsu whimpered out moans of pained pleasure. It hurt being stretched so far apart. But _damn_ was it good at the same time.

It didn't last, however. As soon as Choromatsu was satisfied that Ichi could take two dicks, he pulled out, taking the dildo with him, and stepped away. Ichi whined at the emptiness. God it was so _bare_ down there now. He could feel fresh air in places it never should be. It made him shiver with arousal.

"Untie his wrists," Choro ordered his two "assistants". Soon, Ichi was boundless, free from his necktie restraints. Choromatsu lifted Ichimatsu to a sitting position, causing him to whine in pain. The third brother sat behind him and pulled the younger man against his chest. He whispered soothing words into his ear as he pulled him back to lay on top of him. Choromatsu had leaned back at an angle so that their heads didn't fall off the table. He kissed Ichi's cheek and nipped at his jaw before reaching down to position his dick back to that gaping hole. Ichimatsu keened in pleasure as Choro reentered him, making him feel full again. Choromatsu nibbled and kissed Ichi's cheek, jaw, and neck as he sat inside him for a moment. Ichimatsu panted in anticipation, waiting for his brother to start fucking him.

"Alright, Jyushimatsu, he's ready. Let him go."

Ichi looked over to see Jyushimatsu roll off of Osomatsu, sporting an erection once again. Yeah, Ichi was definitely not getting out of here until his brothers were satisfied.

Osomatsu himself blinked in confusion. He stared down at his brothers from where he stood, still fully clothed.

"Are you going to stand there or are you going to join me?" Choromatsu asked impatiently.

Oso blinked once more, "You're not going to fuck him on your own?"

Choromatsu's chest rose and fell with a sigh. "Your impatience was going to get hurt him if I let you have him while I was preparing him. This was the safest option."

"Aww, you wanted to share Ichimachu with your Onii-chan?"

" _Niisaaaan_." Ichimatsu was getting restless. He was tiring, but he's ass was also gaping a little around the brother underneath him and he didn't feel full enough. It just wasn't enough.

Oso shut up at the fourth brothers impatient call, quickly stripping his clothes off. As he lubed his cock up, Choro began to kiss Ichimatsu's neck and behind his ear. He was sensitive back there and he gasped and shuddered under the phantom lips. It didn't take long before the eldest brother began pressing himself in and Ichimatsu gaped open mouthed as he head lolled back and his ass stretched even further apart. Would he ever be able to take a normal shit after this?

Osomatsu was never the gentlest lover, although he tried (sometimes). At the point his hard cock met a bit of hindrance due to the tightness, he pushed hard past it and forced Ichimatsu to stretch to accommodate him. The younger of the trio whimpered at the stretch, not used to being so ridiculously open. Even with Choromatsu's dick and the dildo together, it wasn't enough to prepare Ichi for _two_ whole _real_ cocks in his ass. Choro held him in place, rubbing his torso to calm him and kissing his neck. Osomatsu stood above, finally inside completely, and looked over his brothers lewdly clothed form.

"Damn, Ichimatsu, your ass is tighter than usual."

"No shit!" the fourth brother whined out, panting as his body adjusted to the ridiculous stretch. His hands covered his face, gripping at his hair and skin to distract himself. The stretch was almost unbearable, and yet his dick began to twitch to life once again. God he was so disgusting. He had two of his brothers cocks in his ass and he _liked_ it. He _liked_ how unnaturally full he felt and how much his ass burned from it.

It was amazing.

"Ha, Ichimatsu, you're face is so red! It's so cute!" Osomatsu pulled the hands away and leaned down to kiss the burning flesh over and over, his hands roaming down to fondle the flabby pecks, Jyushimatsu's cum half dried on them. "Did you like it when Jyushimatsu came all over your little man tits?"

"Sh-shut up…" Ichimatsu was embarrassed and highly aroused. Before he had the chance to say more, Choromatsu spoke up from under him.

"Hurry up, Osomatsu-niisan."

Oso rose from Ichi's face to look at the third brother, "Aw, is Choro-chan getting impatient? Does he want to get his dick wet?"

"I need you to move with me, it'll be easier on him that way. This is his first time with two dicks at once, remember?"

Osomatsu chuckled. _God_ , Ichimatsu just wanted them to _move._ "I know, I know. Ready? Now."

It was a little uncoordinated at first, causing Ichimatsu to moan in discomfort. But soon, his brothers created an even rhythm that made his cock stand firm again. He moaned loudly, the deliciously painful stretch in his ass and the coordination between his brothers sending electricity through his body once again. A hand returned to his chest and played with his right nipple, pinching and twisting it with expert knowledge. Ichimatsu arched towards the fingers, crying out in pleasure. Osomatsu snickered above him and pulled up on his nipple. Ichimatsu rose as high as he could, no doubt causing Choromatsu some discomfort, but Osomatsu kept pulling.

"N-niisan…" Ichi whimpered.

Osomatsu twisted the nipple a little, causing the younger man to cry out a moan. "You know what to call me, Ichimachu."

"O-onii-chan!"

"There you go." Osomatsu released the nipple and Ichimatsu fell back onto the brother beneath him. Choromatsu instantly started attacking his

neck, nipping hard to create a hickey. One of his hands lowered to Ichi's hip, gripping the thick skin there before sliding over to grab the only dick that wasn't getting attention between the three of them. Ichimatsu cried out again in relief, the touch intensifying the feeling of his brothers fucking away into him. Choro's hand stroked his brother in time with his thrusts and soon Ichimatsu came for a second time. His brothers joined him shortly after, adding their own loads to the one Karamatsu gave him earlier. His ass belonged to his big brothers. Hehe…

That wasn't going to last for long, however, as Jyushimatsu bounded over, "My turn! My turn!"

Ichimatsu himself was thoroughly tired. If it was his choice, he'd promise Jyushimatsu another go after he took a nap. But he wasn't in control right now. He'd left that to his brothers.

Osomatsu waved at the younger man tiredly. "In a bit. Recovering."

Jyushimatsu sat patiently, eyes latched onto Ichimatsu's body. Todomatsu came up beside him and sat with him, claiming his place as the man's partner for the next round. Ichimatsu glanced towards Karamatsu to find him relaxing with his sunglasses on, and nothing else. Painful idiot. His dick was half hard, but he didn't seem to be paying attention to it. Good. The sooner Ichimatsu could rest the better. He should have practiced with pairs more before he did this.

Osomatsu slowly slid out from Ichimatsu, leaving him feeling a little empty. He still had Choromatsu, but a moment later, he too slid out of him.

As if he was waiting for his moment, Jyushimatsu pounced forward and grabbed Ichimatsu to tug him onto the floor. The fourth brother found himself on all fours, ass in the air as his head was pushed down towards the floor. Todo positioned himself to lay on his belly before his older brother, eyes level. "Jyushimatsu-niisan is going to fuck you like an animal while you give me a blowjob. But don't worry, I'll be sucking you, too, so you'll enjoy it."

Ichimatsu groaned in response, although more for the cock that entered his well stretched ass, than the imagery his youngest brother put into his head. Todomatsu tapped his chin and commanded, "Up." Ichi obeyed, although tiredly. He rose to his arms and allowed Todomatsu to slide underneath him. As soon as Todo's dick was below his face, Ichimatsu fell back down to his elbows and took the member in his hand. Jyushimatsu began thrusting into him from behind, taking no time to be gentle and slow, as usual. Meanwhile, Todomatsu engulfed his own, now limp, cock, expert tongue licking him in all the right places. Ichimatsu felt his loins bubbling again with arousal.

The older of the trio took the youngest brothers cock into his mouth and allowed Jyushimatsu to do most of the work with his thrusts. Ichi swirled his tongue around his brothers hard cock, remembering how it used his mouth not long ago. He moaned in pleasure at the thrusts from above and the sucking from below. All of his noises vibrated over the younger man's cock and he felt it twitch in his mouth here and there as he tasted it.

Jyushimatsu sped his pace, adjusting to another position that sent Ichimatsu into a crying mess. His closest brother was always best at finding that spot inside of him that made him crumble. Jyushimatsu centered his rough thrusts on that spot, bending over his older brother and holding onto his waist. Meanwhile, Todomatsu bucked his own hips upwards so that Ichimatsu didn't forget about him. Ichi went down completely onto his youngest brother, feeling the tip of his cock tease the back of his throat. Todomatsu moaned heavily around his own cock, sending vibrations through him. Ichimatsu stayed on Todomatsu's cock for a solid thirty seconds before he came back up to catch his breath. Todo rewarded him by stroking the part of his length he couldn't get into his mouth.

The three of them went at it like this for a bit, lasting longer since they'd all came at least once already. But Jyushimatsu was the first to cum. At first, they'd all thought Jyushimatsu would last the longest out of them all, due to his high amounts of energy. They had quickly found that not to be the case. Instead, surprisingly, Choromatsu lasted longest most often, with Ichimatsu himself in second. When they realized it, Osomatsu chalked it up to his frequent fapping sessions. Choromatsu vehemently denied it at first, but then admitted to having experimented with his self control quite a bit, thinking that if he lasted longer with his first partner, she wouldn't think he was too much of a virgin.

Ichimatsu told him that it hadn't really paid off. He still acted like a total virgin.

Jyushimatsu kissed Ichimatsu's shoulders and back as he rode his orgasm, pumping his seed into Ichi's ass to blend with their older brother's.

From below, Todomatsu slowed his attentions to meet Ichimatsu's tired bobs. Ichimatsu growled in disappointment until the youngest bucked into his mouth again. Ichimatsu got the hint and moved faster. Todomatsu matched his speed. Ichimatsu brought himself up to the head and sucked hard on it, slowly pulling off until he slipped with a pop. Todomatsu groaned around his cock delightfully and Ichi twitched between his lips.

Jyushimatsu peeled himself off and out of Ichimatsu. He laid back with a thud and a happy chuckle.

Todo continued to match Ichimatsu's speed and technique, bringing the both of them closer to orgasm themselves. Predictably, Todomatsu came first, filling Ichi's mouth with his warmth. Ichimatsu swallowed the cum happily as Todomatsu worked his cock faster and more eagerly. Ichimatsu moaned at his brothers expert attentions and it didn't take much for him to follow suit.

Once he'd finished pumping his load into Todo's mouth, Ichi collapsed on his side. He was exhausted, and very satisfied. He was filled with his brothers cum, even had some dried to his skin. He was happy.

At this point, Karamatsu rose from his spot and approached Ichimatsu. The fourth brother knew he wasn't coming for more sex. The man was adamant about aftercare for this activity. To make sure it was done, he took the responsibility himself. He reached down and brought the man into his arms. Kara walked over his brothers to bring Ichimatsu to the bathroom and helped to clean him up. After a few minutes, Choromatsu came to help. Between the three of them, they cleaned out most of the cum from the younger brothers ass and washed his body of sweat and cum. Ichimatsu fell asleep as Karamatsu carried him back to their bedroom. Todomatsu and Osomatsu had gotten up to lay out the futon and pillows. Ichimatsu was lain in the middle and Jyushimatsu quickly crawled over to claim his spot at Ichimatsu's side. Osomatsu took his other side. Todomatsu cuddled up behind Osomatsu, and Karamatsu and Choromatsu settled with each other beside Jyushimatsu.

When Ichimatsu woke up later, he was surrounded by his brothers. He didn't really like being in the middle. It was much too warm. He overheated at night. But after the fucking he had been given earlier, he didn't mind it. He snuggled up to his brothers and smiled. Nothing could ever beat the way his brothers cared for him. And he cared for them just as much.

So long as they kept fucking him like they did. That was fucking amazing.


End file.
